Ame Ame no Mi
|class = Logia |user = Gasparde }} The is a movie-only Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into candy syrup ("Ame" (飴) means "candy"). It was eaten by the main antagonist of the movie, Gasparde. Strengths and Weaknesses This Devil Fruit allows the user to transform into a kind of green-colored candy syrup. The user cannot be hit nor sliced because his body will just absorb the impact or take the blade which also immobilizes the attacker which then allows the user to pummel his enemy. The user can use it to either make himself syrup-like (with sticky properties to trap the opponent) or intensely solid. Despite being syrup, it seems to be inedible, as seen when Luffy tried to contain Gasparde in his mouth, only to be forced to spit him back out. Like most other Logia Devil Fruits, this one has a weakness that can nullify its intangibility: flour. When flour comes in contact with the user, he loses his stickiness and he is vulnerable to physical attacks. Also, Gasparde seemed to have not mastered his powers, as when he was struck by a mast of the Salamander from behind, he claimed that it hurts. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Gasparde has mostly been seen using this fruit for combat purposes. His primary method of attack is transforming parts of his body into spikes of hardened syrup to pierce his opponents, as well as covering his entire body full of spikes and launching himself forward to heavy impalement. He also uses the stickiness of the syrup to trap his opponents in his body and pummel them and using the syrupy properties to mimic Luffy's rubber elasticity powers. As a Logia power, Gasparde can turn into liquid syrup to let attacks bypass him, evading harm. Translation and Dub Issues Reading the fruit's name, one cannot mix up with the other meaning of Ame ("rain"), both words have distinct pronunciations: "candy" sounds more like a-ME while "rain" sounds A-me. Also, they have distinct kanji: "飴" for "candy" and "雨" for "rain". Trivia * Although Logia-class Devil Fruit users cannot control their elements if they are in another state of matter, Gasparde seems to be different, being able to control his syrup in either solid or semi-liquid state. This may be because syrup hardens over time. * The way Gasparde uses the fruit's powers in combat is similar to the Toge Toge no Mi, as both are used to produce spikes as their main method of offense. The main difference between the two is while the Toge Toge no Mi is only able to produce spikes, the Ame Ame no Mi is hardened syrup that Gasparde then shapes into spikes, giving the latter more versatility. External Links * Hard Candy - Wikipedia article on candy syrup. References Site Navigation ca:Ame Ame no Mi de:Ame Ame no Mi it:Candy Candy Category:Non-Canon Logia Devil Fruits